


Midnight Stars

by Awisecorsys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Bad Ending, Bahasa Indonesia, Collaboration, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Help, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Multiverse, My First Fanfic, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awisecorsys/pseuds/Awisecorsys
Summary: As the wind breezed through the dark of the night, a yellow creature sat on a pile of stone -- no, it was a unfinished roof of his Castle. Yes, he owned a castle, solely for himself. Built for him, by himself, and it will be him who will rule it once everything finished. He took a breath as he look up to the sky, the cold blue atmosphere was very beautiful as the stars glittered the sky.
Kudos: 2





	Midnight Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written by : Angga S. And Kevin G.  
> Concept by : Spokushi
> 
> Sorry for OOC fanfic and terrible tagging, tbh i didn't plan to share this but i guess why not. Also i am sorry for the cross-language jokes. (Yeah, we are Indonesian).  
> \- A.S.
> 
> This thing was based on our dumb theory about how weird for a such holy being to became corrupted, and ngl i kinda mad because no one ever actually count King mogeko as a Mogeko Gods despite he being atleast as powerful as Etihw (in kinda different way?). But anyways don't take this seriously thanks.  
> \- K.G.

As the wind breezed through the dark of the night, a yellow creature sat on a pile of stone -- no, it was a unfinished roof of his Castle. Yes, he owned a castle, solely for himself. Built for him, by himself, and it will be him who will rule it once everything finished. He took a breath as he look up to the sky, the cold blue atmosphere was very beautiful as the stars glittered the sky.  
"...it's beautiful, i regret nothing..." He giggled to himself as he raised his hand to  
make it seems to reach the stars from distances before standing up and continued his work.

His name was mogeko, with all small letters including the 'm' in the front because he doesn't really like to be referred generally. He was a pretty shy, antisocial little guy, and being a respectable, powerful, and graceful person was all he dreamed.  
And that's why he wanted to be a king to achieve all of his desire with one stone.  
Right now he was trying to build his own world, along with a castle solely for himself.  
With his power, he had no problem on constructing buildings with his magic and he doesn't even have to go to local building store to purchase tons of cement, bricks, and other materials or even hire workers to do it. Material shops will go bankrupt if he keep doing this because he destroyed local business and economy because indirectly he produce building material infinitely, if he shared or sell the materials he produced by Conjuration, he could have been building a building material bussiness -- yet he chose to be a king of the castle he built.

He was already a pretty powerful deity with ability to conjure things, he can conjure anything on his mind and bring them to live -- yet it's all felt useless to him since there was no one praised him for it or atleast fill his long, lonely lifespan of pathetic life. Compared to others deities who also created their own world like Etihw, Fumus, or Wedyaa from another universe, he was like a loser one, he had no fame and so much power held compared to them, but he never gave up and keep going, because he believed that it won't work unless he tried to start it.  
Remember, Roma wasn't built in one night, everything has a progress....unless you are Bandung Bondowoso speedrunning Candi Prambanan with jinn army--

Few hours timeskip, he has already finished the castle building construction along with the roof....that shaped like his head somehow....but nevertheless, he was proud of his works. To be honest he was a pretty narcissistic and childish individual.  
Honestly, he had no idea how roofs work but customized it anyways, he supposed to atleast hire a Javanese engineers to make blueprints for him because they are the CEO of 'bersama kuli membangun negeri'.  
He always believed in himself...a little too much. He believed that this is the best idea he ever came on, i mean... It was cute and unique, but it could be more efficient if it was build like normal castle some roof. And building a dome that shaped into your head was kinda unnecessarily. But it was HIS castle, on HIS world, so he can do anything about HIS creation, even it defies logic by all means.

He looked on his wrist, where a wall clock plastered with tape on his left hand. It showed that it was already 1 AM.  
"Well? That's it? Maybe i should get to my throne now to rest." As he let out a sigh.  
He was satisfied and decided to run down into the throne room, as he jumped on his throne and sat down, he felt there was actually more things that need to do.  
"....huh....it's still feels...so cold here..."  
He supposed to install heater but he always forgot because he didn't even know that electric heater even exist.  
\--  
He whimpered to himself as he lit a latern near the table and hold it to warm himself.  
He just sat on his throne while lowering his head as his eyes weakly stares into the flame of latern, despite his efforts, he always feels lonely. He was a rejection of society and he failed to find anyone who would love him genuinely, finding a friend was already very hard, then how about a wife? Impossible for an involuntary celibate like him.  
Suddenly his hands start to itch, he thought it was because dust on the latern glass so he tried to ignore it but slowly it grew into a unbearable pain. His yellow fur flies down as he scratched his arms, later, his red skin became visible and he groaned. The latern slipped on his already sweating, shaking hands and shattered the glass into pieces as the fire vanished to the cold floor.  
"....mogeko....you are on your limit... Consider to sign the contract now if you want a guidance to finish this all and get what you want...."  
A faint, yet sharp voice ringed on his ears as he trembled down, sulking from the chair into the cold floor surface. He tried to close his ears but no matter what, everything was hurt and he cannot do anything to stop it.  
He regretted everything, that's why he keep on lying to himself. He shouldn't have ever summoned the devil from the first place just to satisfy his stupid desire.

"....No-no....no...please....i don't want- i-i can do this all alone!!! i don't need-" mogeko started to sob as tears fell on his cheeks. His head spun as his vision suddenly blurred.  
He realized that he can't never get away from it, it was a really really huge mistakes. but he keep trying, trying to chase his goals yet maintain his sanity....yet, everyone, including deities...has their own limits too...  
"...No? You said? But you wanted it now right? It was just a small deal, small price, yet big impact. Come to me now...You will like it..." The voice laughed on his ears.  
As he tried to drag himself aside to attempt escape, a shadow formed infront of his eyes. It was a demon with one, gleaming red eye -- who stared deeply into his soul -- wanting to take over his body and mind, mogeko closed his eyes so deep and try not to see anything as he lowered his head even more, he wanted to pray to higher god but his mind has been injected with overwhelming fear.  
'I DONT WANT TO SEE, I DONT WANT TO SEE, I DONT--' he repeatedly screamed on his head while his mouth only could do histerical screams.  
"...it was all futile, you could never run away from me. You disappointed me, you said you desired my help, right? But why did you withdraw from me once I asked for the price exchange? You are such a crybaby."  
The shadow slowly approached infront of him -- closer, and more closer to mogeko, his eyes suddenly was shut so hard and his mouth gagged open as everything was felt numb.  
"NO!!!! I DONT WANT IT!!! PLEASE LEAVE ME A--!!! AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!!!!!"  
His scream echoed through the cold, dark hallway of the throne room.  
everything was dark and cold, just like his heart and feelings.  
.  
.  
"It has been almost a year since the construction of the so-called Mogeko Castle, yet the place was very crowded and more lively.  
The castle was now populated by creatures called The Mogekos, and administrated per floor by The Seven Special Mogekos.  
And now the lonely deity mogeko was now a king and he ruled the whole castle! He was so happy and proud, finally his dream could come true and the castle seems lively...but at what cost?"  
That was what he was wondering as he sat on the empty, small grass field he built on top of the castle roof that solely built for himself to chill.  
As he stared on the glimmering stars on the midnight sky to cheer himself up, everything was somehow still feels cold to him and lately he felt some heavy shackles on his soul. It was so painful and getting worser, but anyways he didn't really cares. The most important thing that now he was a king, right?

But still, he wanted to find out how did he managed to do this all, to be a king of big kingdom, with worshippers and thousands of royal subjects that obeys him, and the servants who loyal to their jobs -- because it was somehow... suspicious...  
Yes, he was suspicious of himself, anxiety he thought...but...what if it wasn't like that?

"Everything has a price, my dear."  
Suddenly spoke by a soft, yet malicious voice from his own mouth as it slowly pulled a maniacal laughter which the echo pierced the night sky, mogeko was surprised as he notices he suddenly lose control of his body. He wanted to scream as he suddenly remembered what happened everything yet it was too late.

"A life was equal a death, but it also could equals as millions other lives..."

At that moment, before blacking out again, he realized something.  
It was his humanity which taken away, and now he was nothing more than a devil's puppet....

His face started to distort as the dark blue sky slowly fades into crimson tone, his eyes folded and splitted the supposedly nose bridge area, causing his eye to merge into a cyclops.  
His jaw became rigid as it suddenly opened so wide, and his teeth was barred out like a shark  
"YOU wanted them to live a life by YOUR way, share everything with YOU, and wasn't far from YOU. So they were mold out of YOU...which now are nothing more than a soulless vessel of mine. Isn't it a fair trade, mogeko?"


End file.
